


My Love, I Will Not Forget

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	My Love, I Will Not Forget

I still remember the day William died. Chloe was so upset. She wouldn't even speak to me. I hugged her to my chest and cried too. I won't ever forget. I remember the day Nathan almost shot and I rewinded time. I brought you back to life. I won't forget. On the same day, you saved me from being hurt by Nathan. Thank you. I remember the night we went swimming in the Blackwell pool. It was fun running away from your stepdad. The morning after was pretty amazing too. You dared me to kiss you and I did. I will cherish that forever. We've been through so much Chloe. I didn't want to lose you, but I had to. If I wanted to save Arcadia Bay. I will always love you Chloe. I will not forget.


End file.
